Damned Secret
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Mantener una relación en secreto es difícil, mas no imposible, o al menos eso pensaba Kanda, hasta que se dio cuenta que había subestimado a la bola de imbéciles, anormales e incompetentes, que su pareja apodaba “amigos”. KandaxAllen Yullen Reviews please


Hola gente bonita, aquí presentándome por primera vez en este fandom, se que debería estar terminando, mi fic de Naruto, pero sinceramente no podía avanzar en el, si no me sacaba esta idea de la cabeza. Bien no me maten please ;;, y disfruten del fic.

Disclaimer: Si, si yo se que ustedes, lo desean desesperadamente, pero, no, D. Gray Man no me pertenece…

Damned Secret 

By Tsuki Kuchiki

First Discoverer, First Discovery

De Riendas, y dominios.

Esa mañana, cuando el sol había entrado por su ventana, y el viejo panda lo había aventado fuera de su cama de una patada; Lavi, carismático pelirrojo, y futuro Bookman, jamás imagino que ese día, que en apariencia sería "normal" (recordemos que en el cuartel general de exorcistas, el concepto de 'normal', es ambiguamente demasiado relativo a lo….'no-normal'), se convertiría en un día bastante "interesante" (lo que para Lavi significaría 'diversión a costas de joder a quien sea').

Todo había comenzado con la misma rutina, o quizás un poco mas frenético, debido a las consecutivas "jugadas" del conde del milenio, molesto a mas no poder, por haber perdido en manos de sus enemigos a su tan preciado "huevo de pascua" (entiéndase como esa fabrica de Akumas de forma básicamente rara, que uno se pregunta si realmente el Conde tiene orejas de conejo debajo de ese sombrero horripilantemente fuera de moda).

Como sea, el equipo científico se encontraba tan activo y saturado de trabajo, que parecían un montón de zombis, salidos de esos surrealistas libros de…bueno... de zombis, comunicándose a gruñidos, y chocando unos con otros con cara de idos, amontonando mas y mas papeles, con investigaciones, o posibles misiones, sobre el escritorio, piso, sofá, librero, e incluso sobre la sagrada taza de café del supervisor, el cual de nuevo se hacia el tonto por ahí para escaquearse del trabajo, en otras palabras, las misiones no habían sido entregadas a los respectivos exorcistas y rastreadores, lo cual había terminado causando una sobrepoblación dentro del edificio, así como trafico y embotellamientos dentro de los pasillos, y una, larga, laaaarga fila para utilizar los sanitarios, o conseguir los sagrados alimentos.

Lavi chasqueo la lengua un tanto fastidiado, planteándose seriamente, hacer algo que no haría por voluntad propia, a menos que fuera amenazado, y/o golpeado, y/o torturado, y/o amarrado, y/o arrastrado por el suelo…. ir a la biblioteca, para (suspiro cansado) cumplir sus deberes de Bookman.

Pero justo en ese pequeño instante de delirio mental, apareció su gran salvación (a la cual le construiría un altar, en el cual lo veneraría, reverenciaría, adoraría, glorificaría, e idolatraría hasta el fin de los tiempos, siglos, y finitos); la voz fuerte y clara del supervisor (o bueno quizás había exagerado con eso del altar) que parecía salir de todos lados y la vez de ninguno, llamando a todo ser viviente, con habilidades psicomotoras optimas, para hacerlos reunir (bajo un montón de amenazas que el pelirrojo ni siquiera quería recordar), en el área del comedor en alrededor de 15 minutos.

Fue tal éxito de su convocado que incluso, les termino sobrando 10 minutos, y por mas inverosímil, y sorprendentemente imposible que parezca…. ¡incluso el gran Yuu Kanda se había dignado a asistir!, iba a acercársele (con los claros objetivos de cargarlo, que ya todo mundo conocemos), cuando escucho a sus espaldas la vocecita del niño Allen Walker que lo llamaba con tono alegre, logrando hacerlo sonreír ampliamente de forma inconsciente, y terminando por centrar su total atención en el chiquillo peliblanco, cosa que extrañamente siempre terminaba por suceder cuando este aparecía.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora conversando sobre temas triviales, y de vez en cuando molestando al Moyashi-chan, media hora en la que el pelirrojo no dejo de sentir un extraño y aterrador escalofrió sobre su nunca, junto con el constante sentimiento de que alguien quería atentar contra su muy preciada integridad física, iba voltear para buscar al culpable, en verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero el simple echo de observar la linda carita de preocupación del pequeño exorcista, preguntándole si algo andaba mal, lo hizo literalmente, saltar sobre el quinceañero, para apapacharlo, molestarlo, y volver a apapacharlo, ignorando olímpicamente aquella molesta sensación de que alguien lo quería tres metros bajo tierra.

Paso otra media hora más, sin que aquel que había realizado el, al parecer urgente llamado, se dignara a aparecer, no era que Lavi y Allen no hubieran pensado en largarse de ahí. Oh claro que lo pensaron, pero tuvieron la suerte de observar, como los primeros infortunados que osaron intentarlo, habían regresado, achicharrados, quemados, golpeados, cortados, traumados, lloriqueando, semi-violados, cuasi-torturados, o todas las cosas anteriores juntas, vamos que sinceramente no daban ganas (entiéndase, daba miedo) de preguntarles lo ocurrido, así que a resumidas cuentas, ambos aprecian demasiado sus vidas, así que gracias, pero no gracias.

Pero justo cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a fastidiarse de nuevo, y se cumplía la hora con 15 minutos desde "el llamado", Komui Lee hacia su entrada triunfal, atravesando... el techo, junto con Komurin ¿5?, ¿6?, ¿26?, bah, ya había perdido la cuenta, entre las explosiones, y las exclamaciones de asombro y/o terror ante un posible atentado enemigo, sobresalió, el poco masculino grito del chef en jefe, horrorizado por la destrucción de parte de su sagrado espacio de trabajo, para finalmente caer graciosa y poco dignamente desmayado, Lavi pensó que era una suerte, que el desfallecido cocinero fuera el mejor amigo del supervisor, porque esa clase de hombres enfrentados entre si, causarían posiblemente, el fin de la civilización como la conocemos (y seguro que el conde no estaría muy feliz de que se le hayan adelantado)…

Una vez que el humo se disipara, levantaran a los heridos, y se cometieran algunos intentos del asesinato hacia el supervisor, los cuales se vieran (lamentablemente) frustrados, por el nuevo y mejorado Komurin (único "intencionado" en proteger al chino), se dejo caer en el comedor una relativa calma, mientras se disponían a rodear en circulo al culpable de que se encontraran en tan pequeño espacio, por mas de una hora.

Komui al verse rodeado (léase sin escapatoria), y con toda la atención puesta en su persona, carraspeo la garganta, para después acomodar sus lentes, alisar su traje, inspeccionar su uñas, (en otras palabras, hacia el tonto), hasta que….

-¡SUPERVISOR!- los miembros de la orden rugieron al unisonó, con tal fuerza, que terminaron por arrancar el sombrero de la cabeza de Komui, y alborotar su perfectamente peinada cabellera, mientras que media docena de hombres (muy valientes, cabe decir), detenían a un Kanda en modo de "le voy a cortar la cabeza y otra muchas partes mas de su molesta anatomía".

Una vez vuelto a calmarse los ánimos, y el supervisor aludido del grito recuperara su capacidad auditiva, volvió a carraspear su garganta, para después poner su expresión mas seria en su rostro, la cual era refutada por el extraño brillo de sus antejos, insinuando alarmantemente que el hombre no tramaba nada bueno, pero como no podían asegurarlo, pues, solo pudieron esperar callados, a que el hermano mayor de Lenalee, comenzara con un discurso sobre la posición tan ocupada y estresante en la que se encontraban desde las ultimas semanas (como si no lo supieran ya), y como estaba preocupado de que tanta tensión nerviosa afectará su salud (entiéndase, que no cumplieran su trabajo como se debe, -aunque él, claro, nunca lo cumpliera-), así que con su grandiosa mente había ideado, un grandioso plan, para liberar toda esa ansiedad.

En realidad, esta mañana, Komui había escuchado el más horrible, indecible, siniestro, infame, etc., etc., de los rumores…un…un….un ser rastrero e inmundo… ¡acosaba su Lenalee!, (a decir verdad el rumor decía que tenia un admirador secreto, pero Komui, bueno es….Komui, -hace falta decir mas-), así que se encargo de reunir a todos los posibles sospechosos, hombres y mujeres por igual (¡es que su Lenalee es tan linda!), y con su sinies…digo, grandiosa inteligencia, haría confesar al admirador (acosador) secreto (depravado), pero claro que todos los demás no tenían por que enterarse de eso ¿verdad?.

El supervisor comenzó a reír malignamente por lo bajo (o eso creía el), aumentando ese extraño y ahora aterrador brillo reflejado en sus antejos, mientras todos los presentes, lo observaban sintiendo vergüenza ajena, o con cara de ¿cómo rayos este demente llego a ser supervisor?, y desde algún lugar del sobre-poblado comedor, al jefe de la división asiática Bak-sama (que por alguna extraña razón se la pasaba poniendo excusas para no regresar a su división), sentía un escalofrió recórrele toda la espina dorsal.

Algunos minutos después, el supervisor calmaba su extraña risa, y poniendo una cara infantil, con una voz igualmente infantil, comunicaba que su magnificente idea contra el estrés era (pausa dramática), ¡jugar a verdad o castigo!.

……..

…...

..

¿Qué mierda…..?

Fue el pensamiento todos los presente, para que después se dejara oír el canto de los grillos por todo del comedor, siendo interrumpido a los pocos minutos ante el grito de ¡me largo!, de algunos cuantos, siendo nuevamente detenidos por Komui, bajo un montón de amenazas, que Lavi nuevamente no quería recordar.

Una vez que el silencio volviera a inundar la habitación, se establecieron las reglas del juego, inventando muchas, y cambiando las pocas ya establecidas en el simplón mecanismo, a placer de Komui, claro esta, él cual término involucrando a un dudoso nuevo invento llamado "detector de mentiras", instalado en un nuevo y mejorado komuri v. 11.0 en modo, "enfermero".

Ahora solo falta saber, quien seria la primera victima, digo,…voluntario, todos terminaron mirándose unos a otros, soltando a una enorme rapidez gotas y gotas de sudor frio.

-Y bien- hablo el supervisor- ¿Quién va primero?- todos señalaron como críos al ser viviente mas cercano, siendo este su amigo o no, menos a Kanda, por obvias razones…

Komui levanto una ceja, e iba a decir algo, cuando escucho la aviejada, pero clara voz del bookman mayor, sugiriendo pasar por edad, comenzando por los mas jóvenes….., y segundos después, no tardo en escucharse, la voz del pelirojo aprendiz del hombre, tachando al anciano de tramposo, dado que con sus millones del siglos encima, el panda seria, el ultimoooooo, pero el ultimoooo en pasar.

Sin embargo, tras ver a Lavi, medio cuarto de milisegundo después, en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, nadie se atrevió a contradecir la sugerencia del honorable abuelito, ni siquiera el supervisor, quien volvió a toser falsamente, para atraer la atención del publico.

-Bien, entonces, comenzaremos con el más joven de la orden…-

Casi por instinto todos los infortunados presentes, giraron sus rostros al unisonó, con tal tremenda rapidez, que lo hizo lucir doloroso, y el objetivo,… un Allen Walker, que se encontraba arrodillado junto a su amigo pelirrojo, murmurando cosas, como que no vaya hacia la luz, o algo por el estilo, si, en definitiva, no había nadie mas crio dentro de la organización oscura (refiriéndose solo a la edad claro esta).

Tan solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos mas, para que el quinceañero peliblanco, cayera en cuenta, en la desmedida atención en su persona, logrando que se olvidara de su moribundo amigo Bookman.

-Are?- murmuro con una carita confundida, y notablemente nerviosa, haciendo que Komui, se sintiera casi, pero casiii, culpable,…. en fin, ¡todo se por la inocencia de su hermanita!.

-Ohhhh, Allen-Kunnnnn- canturreo el supervisor melosamente – eres tan amable por ofrecerte de voluntario-

-¿E-eh?- y antes de que el peliblanco pudiera hacer un agujero en la pared, y correr por su vida (una de las tantas tácticas aprendidas en su entrenamiento con su maestro), se vio a si mismo atrapado entre las tenazas-garras, de Komurin-chan.

-¡Wuuuua, Allen!- fuel el grito de un recuperado Lavi, junto con el de algunos cuantos allegados al joven Walker, y aunque el pelirrojo se autoconvenció de solo ser su imaginación, estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado un grito mezclado con los suyos, que decía "Moayashi", con el rabillo del ojo miro al, aun impasible Kanda, bah quizá la perdida de sangre lo hacia oír cosas.

-Bien Allen-kun- el aludido parecía estar a punto de llorar, Komui tuvo que alejar su mirada de su carita, o terminaría dejandolo en libertad – recuerda que si mientes, Komurin lo sabrá, y te dará choques eléctricos, de acuerdo.- volvió a canturrear el supervisor, como si estuviera relatando un cuento infantil.

-H-hai...-

-Bien, bien, bien, entonces, ¿que escoges Allen-kun, verdad, o castigo?- sinceramente, el aterrador y sádico rostro del supervisor, al decir la palabra "castigo", no lo dejaba con ninguna otra opción.

El peliblanco suspiro antes de contestar con un

-Verdad, escojo verdad…-

-Jojojojojo, excelente elección, entonces, responde, con la verdad, y nada más que la verdad Allen-kun, ¿te gusta alguien de la orden?-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee?!- fue la reacción del publico, junto con la de un, cada vez mas, y mas rojo quinceañero, dejándose escuchar también, desde algún punto incierto del comedor, un crujir de huesos.

-¡Eso es privado Komui-san!- reclamo, un alterado Allen. – ¡no pienso responder!

-Oh, entonces escoges castigo- nuevamente esa cara sádica y aterradora; Walker sudó frio.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, responderé, responderé!...-

El silencio se hizo pesado dentro del cuarto, tanto que si una hoja hubiera caído, el ruido se habría escuchado perfectamente.

-………-

-……-

-..Estamos esperando Allen-kun...-

-Y-yo…yo….hum…si…- el sonrojo y la carita apenada del crio, casi hizo a Lavi gritar ¡Strike!, por supuesto que después, le saltaría encima, aunque al ver la expresión de algunos de los presente, llego a la conclusión de que no era el único, que quería "saltarle encima", y fue en ese instante que por alguna extraña razón, volvió a escuchar desde algún punto incierto, un nuevo crujir de huesos aun mas fuerte que el anterior.

-Lo siento, no escuche Allen-kun- el supervisor parecía disfrutar de lo lindo…

-Que, sí…me... gusta alguien- intento hablar un poco mas fuerte el quinceañero.

-Sigo sin oírteeee- canturreo contentamente divertido, Komui.

--¡QUE SÍ, ME GUSTA ALGUIEN, MALDITA SEA!- seguido del grito, se escucho un "tin", junto con una luz verde que se encendió en Komurin, dando a entender que se había respondido a la pregunta formulada con sinceridad, aunque era difícil de identificar si Allen seguía rojo de la vergüenza, o lo estaba de coraje contenido, e instintos asesinos hacia el supervisor.

-Neh, Allen-kun – el hermano mayor de Lenalee, se sobaba sus orejitas – tampoco tenias que gritar, no estoy sordo, jujuju- el peliblanco bajo la cabeza rendido, y muyyyy rojo, ahora gracias al supervisor, quizá hasta los habitantes de la ciudad aledaña a la orden, ya se habían enterado.

-Continuemos- ¿qué, continuar, aun había mas?, el exorcista atrapado miro con casi terror, como el supervisor daba vueltas sobre su propio eje, imitando algún tipo de ballet extraño.

-Neh, neh Allen-kun, dime, dime, ¿Ya te le has declarado a la afortunada?.

-¿Eh?, no es muje…- el pequeño peliblanco se tapo la boca de un movimiento rápido, demonios, había hablado de mas.

Los lentes de Komui, brillaron como el sol.

-¿Qué decías Allen-kun-

- ¡Nada!...importante – término completando al recordar lo de los choques eléctricos, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

-Oh en serio,…Komurin – y al instante el robot aludido, saco uno de sus taladros, digo…uno de sus instrumentos quirúrgicos, y amenazo con ello al joven Walker.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!, me…me…gusta un chico...- el silencio sepulcral regreso a la habitación, siendo interrumpido, por un nuevo "tin" y una lucecita verde por parte de Komurin V. 11.0.

-Entonces Allen-kun, ¿Tienes un, noviO?-

-Yo…- volvió a balbucear el joven Walker nervioso, ante la demasiado atenta mirada de todos los presentes, para terminar suspirando derrotado- Si, si tengo Novio- Komurin nuevamente dio fe de la veracidad de aquella confesión.

Medio segundo después, todos los presentes, giraron sus rostros al unisonó, de forma dolorosamente rápida, el objetivo en esta ocasión…. Lavi, carismático pelirrojo y futuro Bookman, el cual completamente confundido, busco con celeridad detrás suyo y a sus costados.

Solo cuando cayo en cuenta que lo miraban a él, y nada mas que a él, se señalo tontamente así mismo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y-yo?- pregunto igual de tontamente.

-Jamás imagine que ya fueran novios.- comenzó el jefe de la división científica Reever

-¿Q-qué..? – cuestiono un confundido Lavi, siendo secundado, por un ahora completamente ignorado Allen.

-Aunque eso explicaría, el por que los abrazos se han intensificado en un 20, últimamente- un Jhonny completamente emocionado terminaba su "hipótesis", sacando un montón de papeles graficados.

-No, esperen..- el peliblanco intentaba inútilmente hacerse escuchar.

-Sera mejor que no intentes aprovecharte de la inocencia del Kawaii Allen, eh Lavi- Jerry amenazaba con un cucharon al joven Bookman.

Y fue en el instante en el que el pelirrojo, intentaba quitarse el instrumento de cocina de su cara, que su mirada esmeralda se topo con un Yuu Kanda, temblando de cólera, apunto de activar a Mugen, y con cara de "voy a rebanarlos a todos".

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Lavi se encendió, y el entendimiento cayo sobre si, con tal fuerza, que termino sintiéndose mareado, ahora todo tenia sentido, todo encajaba perfectamente, la sensación de que querían descuartizarlo, aquel fugaz grito de "Moayashi", el crujir de huesos, Mugen, todos estos inusuales acontecimientos tenían como eje central a Allen…, Allen y Yuu,… Yuu y Allen eran...eran ¡pareja!, wuau,…por Kami, si ya sabia el que era un genio, un superdotado, era… era… ¡el descubrimiento del siglo!…y seria tannnn divertido, sonrió maliciosamente, y un cuarto de segundo después, ya se hallaba a lado del Moayashi-chan, el cual parpadeo sorprendido, por su presencia.

-¿L-lavi?- cuestiono confundido el pequeño Walker, ante el gesto, el sucesor de los bookman ensancho su sonrisa.

-No estas contento, Allen-koi, ¡ahora ya no tendremos que ocultar, nuestro apasionado amor! – e intentado no decepcionar a su publico, salto encima del chibi, restregando, lo mas amorosamente posible, su mejilla, contra la de su "koi".

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, estúpido..?!- por su parte Allen se retorcía lo mas que podía, intentando quitárselo de encima, mientras Lavi había comenzado a reír como un idiota enamorado (el chico se metía demasiado en su papel), y los espectadores aun presente hacían un gesto de "awwwwww", algunos cuantos como Jerry y Komui buscaban su cámara, mientras gritaban como locos.

-Allen…- el aludido paro de retorcerse, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle en su espina dorsal por el tono tan insinuantemente sensual con el que su amigo había pronunciado su nombre, finalmente enrojeció hasta las orejas, el ojiverde sonrió tiernamente, para después transforma su expresión a una muy feliz. -¡Celebremos este acontecimiento con un ardiente beso francés, Allen-chan!- y para evitar que escapara, tomo el infantil rostro del crio con sus dos manos.

-¡Para, para idiota!, ¡¿que diablos crees que haces?!- Allen pataleaba con su cara azul del susto, ¿de verdad pensaba hacer, lo que pensaba…?

-No seas tímido, moayashi-chan...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Lavi antes de inclinarse sobre el quinceañero...

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-¡Kaichou ichigen!()- un puñado de criaturas fantasmales, arremetieron contra el pelirrojo, antes de que siquiera llegara a rozar los labios de Allen, el cual logro esquivarlas por los pelos, observando con sudor frio en su nunca, el enorme boquete en la pared detrás suyo.

-¡Mi cocina!- fue, el completamente ignorado grito de Jerry, la atención estaba puesta ahora sobre un aterradoramente cabreado Kanda, que tenia puesto el filo de un activado Mugen sobre el frágil cuello de Lavi.

-H-hola, Yuu, jejeje – rio estúpida, y nerviosamente el joven bookman, obteniendo como resultado que la espada se presionara mas a su cuello.

-Te enseñare a no tocar la propiedad de otros- fue el espeluznante susurro del japonés, antes del que el pelirrojo, inteligentemente, comenzara a correr por su vida, Kanda lo persiguió al instante.

-¡Kanda, Lavi¡, ¡deténganse!,…¡Yuu! – grito un preocupado Moayashi, el cual al verse siendo ignorado nuevamente, hizo, lo que debió haber hecho, hace media hora atrás, activar su inocencia, y librarse de la prisión de Komurin, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-Komurin-chaaaan- fue, el también ignorado lloriqueo del supervisor.

-¡Regresa aquí, conejo cobarde!- Kanda agitaba su espada lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Solo era una broma Yuuu, Allen-chan es muy lindo y sexy, pero jamás te lo quitaría!- el comentario hizo gruñir a Kanda, y aumentar su velocidad de forma increíble, estaba apunto de alcanzar al idiota, cuando frente a el apareció la visión mas hermosa, y ¿aterradora?, que el conocía en el podrido planeta; la carita molesta de su pequeño novio.

-Yuu..-hablo un agitado y colorado peliblanco por el esfuerzo de alcanzarlos, la mente del novio del quinceañero voló hacia pervertilandia -¡YUU!- termino gritando el chibi al ver a su novio ausente.

-¿Qué..?- gruño Kanda, saliendo de su embobamiento.

-Yuu..-Allen endulzo su voz, y sonrío tiernamente, el japonés tembló, ¿tan enojado estaba su Moayashi?, Lavi, junto con el resto los presentes, observaban a uno y al otro como si fuera un partido de pin pong.

-¿Recuerdas, lo que hablamos sobre los intentos de asesinato, contra nuestros amigos?- Allen aliso las ropas de exorcista de su novio, subiendo y bajando sus manitas, sobre el ancho pecho.

Kanda volvió a gruñir.

-El se lo busco- giro su rostro molesto

El niño acentúo su sonrisa, y pasos sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelilargo en un intimo abrazo, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del japonés, el cual por inercia, paso sus dos fuertes extremidades alrededor de la cintura de su Moayashi..

-¿Lo recuerdas, neh Yuu? - endulzo aun mas la voz, acercando de un golpe su cuerpo contra el de su novio.

-No te atreverías- Kanda comenzó a sudar frío, no lo haría ¿verdad?, no lo privaría de tal gusto, ¿verdad?…

-Dos semanas, Yuu- Allen endureció su mirada, el mayor frunció el entrecejo, ¡dos semanas!, ¡como rayos este enano pensaba privarlo durante dos semanas de la soba!, ¡que clase de ser siniestro era su novio!, el pelilargo hizo rechinar sus dientes, para volver a observar la carita de su koi, y suspirar.

-Esta bien- Kanda cedió, y a los presentes casi les da un ataque, ¿Yuu Kanda, dándole la razón a Allen Walker?, ¡¿en que clase de mudo retorcido habían caído?!.

- Sin embargo- el pelinegro sonrío soberbiamente, todos los observadores, suspiraron aliviados, Kanda por su parte, bajo un poco mas sus manos de la cintura de su Allen, hacia su bien formado trasero, apretándolo confianzudamente, acercando mas sus cuerpos- Tendrás que recompensarme muy bien esta noche- sentencio, con una mirada que solo el peliblanco comprendía.

Allen le sonrío de vuelta

-Será un placer- término respondiendo, antes de que ambos olvidaran al resto de los seres humanos del planeta, y unieran sus bocas, en una demostración publica de quien era el dueño de quien, para todos los ignorantes mortales.

Y entre muchos flashes, exclamaciones de "awwww" y más gritos de fanáticos desquiciados, Lavi sonrío sinceramente, este día había terminado siendo muy divertido, y muy informativo, no solo había descubierto a la pareja mas desequilibrada del siglo (por la cual se alegraba sinceramente), si no que también descubrió como un, en apariencia tierno Moyashi-chan, había domado a tan singular "bestia rebana cabezas", era tan obvio quien llevaba las riendas de la relación, si, en definitiva un día muy informativo, lastima que Lenalee ( la única que extrañamente, si tenia una misión) se lo haya perdido.

Fin

()Kaichou ichigen.- Es uno de los ataques de Kanda con Mugen invocada, seria traducido, algo así como "primera ilusión, insectos del inframundo"

Hola de nuevo, sinceramente si han llegado hasta aquí, son unos seres humanos muy valientes, mira que aguantar tanta tontería mía xD, je, este fic se compone de varios One-shot, sin una relación lineal entre ellos, solo de temática, es decir todos los relatos trataran, de como algún miembro de la orden, descubre la relación de Kanda y Allen, y alguna peculiaridad de esta, pero no están entrelazados entre sí.

No les prometo subir el próximo One-shot rápido por que tengo otro proyecto más urgente que terminar (por el numero de personas que me piden que lo termine xP), pero si me dejan reviews, les prometo que este será mi segunda prioridad, yeh, sin mas que agregar que pasen un bonito día, nos vemos x3


End file.
